


Infernal Affairs

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, but neither of them is the mob boss, will add more if this is continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro and Keith meet at the Hong Kong Police Academy and hit it off. But soon, Keith is expelled and leaves without a word.Ten years later they meet again by chance - now, Shiro is a high-ranked police officer while Keith works for mob boss Zarkon. But neither of them knows that the other is a mole, Shiro secretly working for Zarkon, Keith for the police.Based on the movie Infernal Affairs, a Hong Kong crime-thriller film directed by Andrew Lau and Alan Mak. (It's the original piece to "Departed". Did you know that Departed comprised the story of three movies in one?)





	Infernal Affairs

It was noon, outside the sun was burning, but they stood in the dark temple. There was a tension in the air you could cut with a knife. Shiro felt a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. But he felt cold despite the hot weather. They were standing stock still next to each other, six young boys just of age, waiting. There was foreboding in the air, Shiro knew today was important. It felt heavy. Outside the sun was blazing, yet Shiro felt but a chill running down his back. How strange, Shiro thought, to be sweating for the wrong reason.

Zarkon turned his back from the fuming incence sticks he just ignited to face them. Six boys did not move, and yet you could hear their nervous gulps, every slight surprised flinch and intake of air. Zarkon cast a stern look upon them. He wore simple slacks and a white shirt, but his grim complexion and his charisma they couldn’t hide. Shiro held his breath, this day was important.

“I remember when I was your age. I had survived a couple of missions already when I experienced the first deal gone wrong. We were busted by the police. Five brothers died. I was the only one to survive. Since then we’ve been busted by the police again and again. This doesn’t have to be our future. You are here because you are the newest and youngest of our brothers and because your records are the cleanest. Your training has ended. From tomorrow on the world will know your face, but it must not see your heart.“ 

He looked each of them in the eyes, dark narrowed eyes inspected them one last time, trying to tease out even the smallest sign of doubt. When the eyes bored into his Shiro thought Zarkon could not miss the hammering of his heart but the boss’ attention soon turned to the next person. Shiro allowed himself a breather. He knew it was just one final show, they all stood here only because they passed the training. They had been turned inside out, endured physical and psychological tests and proven their capability and loyalty. They would not fail. 

“Remember where you come from. Good look in the Academy.“ 

The next day Shiro found himself on the grounds of the Hong Kong Police Academy, starting his training to become a police officer and to serve Zarkon, the most dangerous mob boss of Hong Kong’s underground.

\--

Keith stood by the gates of the Hong Kong Police Academy and stared across the yard to the barracks. This is his home now, he thinks. He tightened his grib on his rucksack. There wasn’t much to his name. The clothes he wore, this one cropped red jacket, this pair of fingerless gloves, a set of changing clothes in his rucksack, an old photograph of him and his late father and keys to the best thing in his world, his father’s bike. The sun was burning. He didn’t know how long he stood there.

“Hey, you need help?“ 

Keith startled, he turned his head to the source of the new voice. Standing there was a tall young guy in a simple white shirt and dark slacks. Black hair and dark eyes, and muscles, muscles, muscles. Keith gulped. He turned his eyes back to the face. The stranger carried a warm smile exuding kindness and patience and Keith felt a little bit lost in those eyes. 

“Uh- I uh...“

“First day?“ Keith nodded. 

The handsome guy chuckled. “Don’t worry, this place looks big and intimidating at first but you’ll be fine. I’m Shiro by the way.“ 

He offered his hand, Keith still overwhelmed stared at it for a second before remembering his manners. 

“Keith. I’m Keith“ He grabbed Shiro’s hand. It was warm like his smile. 

“Nice to meet you Keith“ Shiro’s smile was blinding.

Shiro showed him to the office to sign up and get his instructions. After putting his things away in his new accomodations Shiro took him to lunch. Keith found it easy to be in his presence. He let Shiro do the talking but didn’t mind telling a little about himself, too. As they walked down the halls Keith noticed many people greeting in a familiar way. He guessed Shiro was a personality around here. The place was buzzing with newcomers, as well. Training would start tomorrow so Keith had time to settle down.

Soon it was evening and they found themselves in front of Keith’s barrack. The sky was a deep pink, the heat had long passed for a warm air with a fresh breeze.

“Thanks for showing me around, Shiro. I uh...“ Keith trailed off. 

Shiro stared at him. He hadn’t noticed Keith’s eye colour before, but in this light it looked purple. Beautiful, he thought, and then blinked. Blushing he rubbed his neck with his left hand. 

“Oh, right, yeah- uh...I hope it wasn’t too much.“ 

Keith smiled, “It was nice, really. I’m glad you had time for me.“

“I’m glad, too.“ A nice breeze ruffled through their clothes, tousling Keith’s hair, some strands fluttered around his mauve eyes. Shiro felt a little lost in them.

“Well, uh, you should get some rest, tomorrow is a big day.“

“Yeah, will do.“ Keith’s lips pulled up into a small, lovely smile. 

“Good night, Keith.“

“Good night, Shiro.“ Shiro turned away, somehow a difficult feat. He heard Keith shuffling along. Shiro took a step but then stopped to turn around, 

“Keith, see you at lunch tomorrow?“

Keith looked back, a surprised but pleasant expression on his face. “Yes.“

Shiro grinned. Keith’s smile was radiant.

\--

 

A half year passed in a rush. The days were filled with training and always ended in exhaustion. But Keith felt good. He like staying occupied and to himself for the most time – except for lunchtime, which he spent with Shiro, and dinner, too, and their sparring session whenever they found the time. And occasionally, they would even go out for a ride on his bike. Really, he enjoyed quietness and being alone, but he didn’ mind Shiro’s presence at all.  
Thinking of Shiro made him smile. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide it. How lucky to have met him. Shiro was truly one of a kind and will make it big someday. No suprise there, Shiro had charisma, intelligence, a kind smile for everyone and excelled in every subject. His skills, mental as well as physical ones, were second to none. He deserved this, Keith thought, feeling warm while thinking of his best friend, more than anyone. He is capable and has a good heart and muscles, muscles, mu – stop it, Keith. He covered his face with his hand feeling it heating up.

“Mister Kogane.“

“Yes, sir.“ Keith stood up and walked into the room. There were Kolivan and Iverson sitting at a desk. Kolivan gestured for Keith to take a seat opposite of them.

"Mister Kogane," Iverson was looking at an opened folder. "Age 18, born in Hong Kong, raised by a single father. Orphaned at age 12." 

Keith blinked. Iverson regarded him thoughtfully. 

"Tell me, why do you want to become a policeman."

Keith cleared his throast. He was taken by surpise here. He'd just had dinner with Shiro when he was summoned to the office.  
He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

"The Hong Kong Police Force has a good reputation. I want to serve my country and prove myself."

"What do you know of your mother?"

Keith took a sharp intake of breath. He stared wide eyed at the two men in fron of him. They seemed calm while he started to feel like his heart was hammering out of his chest. "Sir - I. She left a long time ago. I do not have any recollection of her."

"Maggie Tsang K., student at the HK police academy from 1975 to 1977, expelled for disciplinary reasons. Entered a liaison with Tex Kogane, gave birth to a child in 1980, left her family when the child was three." 

Keith gritted his teeth. He thought his neck would break from the tension if he moved.

Iverson scrutinized him. He continued. "Tsang, died in 1985 through a bullet by a Galran during an undercover mission. Did you know this?"

Keith choked, his knuckles had turned white gripping the sides of his chair. A single tear travelled down his left cheek. He blinked and took a sound intake fo breath. He gulped several times but couldn't open his mouth. Finally, he settled with a shake of his head. Iveson sighed. 

"I'm aware there's no record of her. Mister Kogane, you're here because you traced back the life of your mother. You came here to find out more about her. To understand where she came from, why she left, where she went."

He paused to let the truth sink in. Keith stared at him, too shocked to know how to react. Iverson's frown deepened. "Kolivan here says your records are outstanding."

"Indeed," Kolivan piped up. "He excels in every subject, his ocmbat skills are on par with one Takashi Shirogane, I have no doubt that given the time he'll surpass him."

Keith looked at him. Kolivan cleared his throat. Did Keith see a little sympathy? Keith was reeling. Iverson spoke up again.

"Kogane. You have talent and something we've been looking for for a long time now. See, your mother was the same."

Keith focused back on Iverson, or he tried to. There was turmoil inside him, and a tightness around his chest making it hard to breathe evenly.

"To cut it short, she was good, we saw fit to let her work undercover in the triad. Though things didn't exactly go as planned she did well and was a great resource until her death."

Iverson leaned forward and bored his eyes into Keith's.  
"What we need is someone like her. Someone capable, someone with guts who's fast on his feet. An unknown face with no attachments." 

Keith blinked through the mist in his eyes. His head felt light from the lack of oxygen, his heart was heavy from every word and impliation leaving Iverson's mouth.

"The Galra cooperation is gaining strength, we need an insider to work against them from within, to give us valuable information to gain some leverage. Are you willing to do this?"

Keith took deep breaths. He was close to hyperventilating. He didn't know this, he didn't know anything about his mother except that she was here in the academy and that she left him without a trace. This flood of information was too much and was hard to process. He thought he might've found her one day but he wasn't looking for a grave.  
And all of these insights about his mother were served with a poisonous offer: to go undercover and lose the last bit of himself, to live a different person's life, to maybe die a stranger to the world.

Something ached in him. He did not want this. They played him, and struck an emotional chord, it did not sit well with him. And yet he had always yearned for a connection to his mother, he needed to know her, he needed to learn as much about her as he could. If this was her path, then a part of his beeing craved to follow. And wasn't it his ambition indeed to serve his country, to sacrifice himself for the right cause?

He knew his decision was made, he didn't need a night to mull over it. But this wasn't easy and he had no self-control to hid this fact. Hot rage boiled through his body, the part not mourning and aching saw red. Keith sprang to his feet and threw himself over the desk, grabbing Iverson by the collar. There was a cry from the side, a crack where his fist connected with Iverson's cheek bone. Iverson let out a grunt. When Kolivan tried to intervene Iverson waved him back and took another punch.

"Keith, enough," Kolivan said.

Keith breathed heavily and glared down at Iverson bloody face. The look was returned in equal measure. He shoved Iverson away and straightened himself. Kolivan took a step forward. "Keith, calm down. Think about the offer. Sleep over it. Give us your answer by morning 6 o' clock."

Iverson wiped off some blood from his split lip. Keith looked at them wide eyed. He was trembling. Without a word he turned and left the room. His walk turned into a run quickly, until he found himslef atop his bike and dashing through the nicht, street lights flashing past him in a blur and cold air pressing against him, filling his lungs until he could breathe again.

The next morning he found himself at the gates of the Hong Kong Police Academy, rucksack slung over one shoulder. Expelled for breaking rules and for punching Iverson in the face. He looked back. On the grounds the cadets gathered for the morning drill to begin. He saw Shiro standing in line with the rest, staring back at him even when the officer called for attention. Keith furrowed his brows. There hadn't been time to say goodbye. Everything went too fast. Anyway, he was advised to leave in silence and to not speak to anyone upon his leave. Keith teared his gaze away. 

Maybe they were wrong, he thought, maybe he had one attachment to the world.

Don't think about him, he reprimanded himself, they had only known each other for half a year. He won't miss you, he'll barely remember your name and you'll forget his face.


End file.
